


Ultimate Phantom

by Kyuubi16



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon Reimagining, F/M, Het, Heterosexuality, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker Reimagining of the Danny Phantom series without all the silly gags, poor jokes, and with more mature elements thrown into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know I've been making some fics that aren't related to Naruto. (Mainly Ben 10 ones.) I was wondering what other series I am well versed in that I cared for and could a few one shots over and then I remembered I use to watch this years ago so I figured, why not. And I know full and well some of you are looking for a competent Danny Phantom harem story as well. It will be called Hero of Amity and it will branch off from this story. (I haven't decided the point, but it will be far farther in the future and you'll need to have read this fanfic worst for backstory purposes.)
> 
> Anyway the only other series might be Kingdom Hearts or any other series where I find the main character someone I can't write for (A.K.A not a pansy or idiot hero where they would be made completely out of character. I would do some One Piece ones, but I would end of making Luffy way to OOC)
> 
> And yes, this is my attempt to say screw you to people who say I do too much Naruto. My attempts to tell them to go to hell ends up for the benefits of my fans. If you want to me to go into any other series then I will do so, provided that its reasonable for the character I write for to undergo character change/development as a change of background elements and not completely derailing a character.
> 
> In other words the Danny Phantom universe and characters can be played straight without all the goofiness and nonsense of being a Nickelodeon show much more easily than One Piece can. Or maybe I could play it straight, but once again that would mean changing Luffy's character and making him OOC and I'm sure most of you don't want that.
> 
> Though well written Love Hina stories have shown me that it is possible to make believable stories where the harem lead doesn't have to be a loser and buttmonkey so I might give those stories a try. Either way be on the look out for me expanding my horizons.

Ultimate Phantom  
0  
Danny x Sam

00  
Story Start  
00

Amity Park, a rather modern city with a small population of eight thousand was one of the centers to the world's ectoplasmic problems. Entities known as ghosts haunted various small towns with their antics. Amity Park was one of the more active zones where members of a long standing ghost hunting family reside.

One citizen in particular was one Daniel Phantom, a teenager and son of Jack Thomas Fenton and Madeline Katheryn Soucie-Fenton. It was the early afternoon and Daniel or better known as Danny by his friends was walking home from Casper High to the Fenton household was relatively short. The Fenton's house or better known as Fenton Works was anything but a house. It was a four story building with a massive sign supported by metal and LEDs forming the words 'Fenton WORKS' in flashing lights.

"Well, here we are!" Danny looked from his friends to his front door, gesturing to the building in front of them. His friends made up to particularly unique individuals. The first was a young African American boy wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of army green cargo pants with brown shoes with a red cap turned backwards.

The second was a teenage girl wearing her hair in the style of a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with another strange design on it, but the shirt only reached to about her belly button. She was also wearing a pleated green and black plaid skirt over long purple stockings that tucked into black leather boots. On her back was a purple backpack that looked like a cow's udders.

With a sigh of resignation, Danny plodded up the steps to his front door. He cautiously cracked it open and poked his head in, searching for any rampaging equipment intent on showering them in slime. Assured that no mechanical monsters awaited them in the foyer, Danny waved his friends in after him.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Danny called through the house. ''I've brought Tucker and Sam over to see the demonstration.''

"Danny, my boy!" Called the faint voice of Jack Fenton, Danny's father. "We're in the basement, son! Come on down!"

The three teenagers passed through the family room and kitchen and headed down the stairs to the lab, Danny leading the way. The massive Ghost Portal that dominated an entire side of the lab was sight catching.

Jack Fenton was a large man, chunky in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and black boots. He had short black hair with a white streak in it. He liked his wife looked to be in his Fenton, mother of two was an attractive woman with short brown haired and sharp violet eyes. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Her figure was quite attractive for a woman who had two kids and in her forties. It was obvious she must have worked out quite often. Luckily enough there was more then enough backup suits for all four teens. With the exception of the collar, gloves, belt and boots which were black everything was white.

"This is it," Jack proclaimed with a winning smile. He knelt down and picked up one end of a rather large cable. "This portal is bound to break the dimensional barrier that separates us from the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie picked up another cord of the same thickness lying on the ground. "Our life's work finally comes to fruition."

The two held hands as they connected the two cables, allowing the Ghost Portal to get the large amounts of power it needed to run. Everyone looked into the portal. A wave of green electricity began to spiral around the portal, stopping halfway through and fizzling out of existence.

An uncomfortable silence that hung in the air following what appeared to be the most anticlimactic activation of a machine in the history of machines. Jack slowly lowered his gaze from the inactive portal.

Maddie looked at her husband with sympathy. "Don't worry honey," she said optimistically. "We did have some problems computing the ectoplasmic energy feed; maybe we made a mistake in the calculations?" Jack seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Maybe you're right. Hmm! Maybe you made a miscalculation! Come on, let's go check." Maddie scowled at the accusation, but followed Jack as he bounded up the steps three at a time.

After the adults had left, Tucker walked over to the portal, inspecting it closely despite the warnings. Of course, the portal didn't work anyway. "I know I'm no expert in this sort of thing," he said after examining the device. "But everything looks like it's configured properly."

''This looks like some pretty advance technology. Even if their field of choice is unusual the scientific community were fools to turn your parents away.''

''It would have been something if it worked,'' Sam said with a sigh as she looked over to Danny. ''You okay Danny?''

''All that time they spent and the portal won't even work. I feel kind of sad for them.'' Danny admitted with a downcast look on his face. He was actually looking forward to see what would happen if his parents invention was a success.

"Maybe you should go in and check it out," Sam suggested. "Maybe there's something inside that's broken that you can fix."

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "Why do I have to go inside the Ghost Portal?"

''Well it is your parents invention. Think how happy they would be if you fix it.'' That and I've always wanted to see the dimension where ghosts come from anyway.

"Come on Danny, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam added.

''You mean besides a painful if sudden death?'' Tucker interjected only for him to be elbowed in the ribs by Sam. "Technically, it's a portal into a parallel dimension comprised mostly of ectoplasm...a.k.a the Ghost Zone as Mr. Fenton calls it.'' Tucker explained. ''If I were you I use the suit.'' he added.

Danny walked over to the portal and sighed. Hopefully with the suit on he could avoid a very painful and sudden death. "Here it goes!" Danny stepped through the archway and into a small room. It was covered with glowing green circuits. He found a small panel with a red and green button. He gulped slightly as he pressed the green button. At first nothing happened and Danny thought he had wasted his time. Then there was a flash and green and white light exploded around him. Energy ripped through his body and his body felt like it was filled with slime. Danny cried out as he tumbled out of the portal as it overloaded and shut down.

Danny woke up with a splitting headache and a damp cloth on his forehead. "What hit me?" He sat up and found his older sister sitting at his desk reading a book. She was an attractive girl about two years older then him. She had long reddish-orange hair, unusual seeing their father had black hair and mother had brown. She was quite slender, dressed in a black shirt and blue pants a shade lighter then their mother's jumpsuit.

"You're finally awake." She quickly got up and went to his open door. "He finally woke up." She walked to his bedside. "You had us worried little brother." Jazz sat down next to him. "You've been out for almost 24 hours.'

''A Day? Gah it feels like I was out for a week.''

''What were you thinking by the way? You could have been killed.''

Danny didn't have time to answer as his mom and dad burst into the room. His mom rushed to his side while his dad took position at the foot of the bed. "So did the portal work?" Both fenton ladies glared at Jack and he silently gulped and managed a smile. "How you doing son?"

"My head is pounding...not to mention the chill...'' he stated as a cold wisp exited his mouth, unaware that a ghostly specter had just traveled over the house.

His mom checked his forehead. "No fever. Can you move?"

Danny checked under the sheets to make sure he was clothed before leaping out of bed. He test jumped a few times. "I feel great! Guess I just needed a little sleep."

"That's great Honey. But I want you to try and take it easy for a few days." his mother cautioned him as Danny continued to stretch.

"Take it easy! I've been out for an entire day. I need to get out and stretch.'' Danny said as he rushed out of the room, unaware that the entire time he and his family had been monitored.

''My word.'' The figure said as the readings from the bugs he implanted in the Fenton's labs and computer flickered to life. ''To think of all the things that could have happened.''

Months of planning had gone down the drain. For weeks now he had been cultivating the perfect revenge against his long time hated college...acquaintance Jack Fenton.

Ecto Acne, that was what he was inflicted with due to the carelessness of Jack Fenton. It was a one in a million chance that he would have survived the disease that was absolutely fatal to humans. It was a nasty disease that often developed in people who were exposed to near lethal levels of Ectoplasm. Either Jack would become a half ghost like him and it would drive away his wife a fellow ghost hunter, forcing her to hunt him down and dissecting him or the man would kill himself out of grief. The third would be alternatively would be the man wouldn't survive and the best part was that their would virtually be no way of linking him to the incident. But this...this was a disas...no...maybe he could change this to an advantage.

''Computer!''

A holographic image of Maddie Fenton appeared in front of him. She was dressed in her usual blue jumpsuit. "Yes sweetie?"

"Display the DNA scan!" Vlad had 'popped' up to check up on Danny when he heard about the incident. Taking a DNA sample before having to leave on business.

"Displaying now Honey!" The hologram floated away as an image of a large DNA strain appeared on a floating computer screen. "The infusion of ghost DNA is at about fifty percent, but it is constantly shifting its spectral properties."

"Explain!" He had copied all of the information that The Fentons had gathered and downloaded them into his computers. He hoped an answer could be extracted from the data.

"Unknown!"

Vlad rubbed his chin as he tried to think.

''If he's anything like me it'll take his powers time to develop. I might be able to force them to grow and evolve during times of duress. I'm going to need to test his power but with whom...Computer open the files on Ectoplasm class B...''

Several files with images of Ghosts came up. Among them the name 'Ember', 'Skulker', and 'Aragon.' Other powerful ghosts that he had studied to inquire the nature of their power and weaknesses. They were the only ghosts who posed a minor threat to him if engaged in combat.

Years of learning how to control his power and the fact that the learning curve of Ghosts was extremely minor to humans gave him an advantage. Ghosts source of power was there ghostly possession which only gave a minor boost in power when a Ghost reached their plateau.

As a Half Ghost Plasmius did not have such restrictions. Being half ghost and human the mutation and power boost gave Plasmius at least twice the power bonus of most ghosts when each Plateau was reached. ''B-class are far too powerful for him to handle now.'' Even if B-class posed a minor threat there was a large gap of power between each class. Even as powerful as he was now he doubt he himself could take on an A-class on fair grounds and win without some tricks up his sleeve.

''C-class Files..'' The C-class files were far more extensive. Names like the 'Lunch Lady' and such stuck out. They weren't as powerful and very few had a theme like the B-class and above ghosts. "Yes! This is perfect."


End file.
